


5) Masquerade

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Only Briefly - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Bucky and Natasha are on a mission, it's too bad that takes place at a masquerade and their target isn't wearing the right clothes.





	5) Masquerade

Bucky growled under his breath as Natasha adjusted his mask for him for the last time before they walked into the massive hall, he knew it was all a part of the job but damn did he hate this bit. Dressing up fancy and playing nice with the rich and famous to get information from the loose lipped gossipers that riddled the rooms, this event being a masquerade only made things worse as he then had more things to remember as he made his way through the crowds to search out one man in particular.

The man he was here to meet and bring in to SHIELD was Tony Stark, Howard Stark’s young son, and he’s meant to be wearing a suit with a silver and red tie and a silver, black and red mask. 

Both Natasha and Bucky were sent out to scout out the man but Bucky was the one who was meant to make contact and retrieve him, so when they’ve spent a long time searching the rooms and talking to various people about him and he didn’t seem to be here at all, Bucky was more than pissed about it. 

“Maybe he changed his mind about what to wear?” Natasha prompted which only made Bucky tsk and roll his eyes annoyed, he made that conclusion an hour ago “Well I don’t know, Barnes! Unless we talk to everyone here and find him that way, we’re not going to find him”

“Fuck it, I don’t know about you but I’m going to have fun on this failed mission” Bucky smirked over at the redhead before downing his drink and standing up, his silver and red mask in place as he straightened his jacket before striding out into the crowd of people dancing.

There was a man he had spotted with a stunning gold and red mask and a matching tie, he had seemed to be alone but was playfully teasing and flirting with many of the guests so as long as he had left or was with someone, he was going to Bucky’s new target.

Luckily for Bucky, the man was alone and looking a little worn out from all the waltzing around he had been doing. He strode over and flopped into the seat beside him with a faked tired huff before rolling his head to look over with a smile.

“Is it okay if I sit here for a moment?” Bucky asked and the man beside him chuckled softly and nodded his head “Thanks, my friend bribed me here and left me alone, I’m exhausted”

“I came on purpose and I’m beat, can’t imagine how you feel” He gave a sympathetic smile over his shoulder to Bucky as he was tying back his hair into a neat looking bun “Your friend teach you to tie hair?”

“Oh no this is self-taught, Nat’s useless with hair, I often do her hair for her” Bucky snorted with laughter as the other giggled “I’m James, you are?”

“Anthony, it’s nice meeting you James” he gave a grin despite still looking wiped out, Bucky returned the gesture and itched under his mask with a soft whine “Uncomfortable things, aren’t they?"

“I know! Nat told me they were comfortable, such a lie, I’m sure my face is going to be rubbed raw after this” Bucky adjusted his mask again and wiped under his eyes, looking at his hand with an annoyed sigh “Look at this, I’ll be covered for weeks!”

“At least the silver compliments your eyes wonderfully, really brings the blue out” Anthony teased with a soft giggle, Bucky could tell now that he heard a real laugh out of him that Anthony had mastered fake laughter.

“Aw, you talk to all the fellas like that?” Flirting was as easy as breathing for Bucky and smirked when he could see a hint of a blush under Anthony’s mask.

“Only the ones I like, where’d the accent come from?” Anthony purred as he leaned across the table to get closer, Bucky moved in his seat to shift closer as well.

“Brooklyn, born and raised, seems outside’a Brooklyn people don’t really understand me to well” The Brooklyn drawl running thick through his words and flustering Anthony even more making him look even sweeter “Sweet thing, I can hardly hear a word you’re saying and I wanna hear every last one, shall we move somewhere a little more private?”

“Call me sweet thing one more time and I’ll follow you anywhere” Anthony’s voice was high and a little breathless as he stood slightly clumsily and Bucky only smirked at him as he held a hand out.

“Come, sweet thing, let’s find you a private room” Bucky whispered in his ear as Anthony took his hand and let Bucky lead him away somewhere dark and private, whispers of things to come purred into his ear as they walked.

Natasha vowed to cut Bucky in half when he returned to SHIELD the next day with a hickey high on his throat and a written agreement for Tony Stark’s help with any project they need him for with the genius’ signature scrawled under Bucky’s. A smug look on his face as he slapped it down on Fury’s desk, hitching his shirt up higher to reveal bite marks down one side of him.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of short one today as I didn't have too much time to write today but I still hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
